


Trust Me

by ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless/pseuds/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still grieving from Mary's death and learning to be hunter, The hunt John is on goes wrong and he is saved by an surprise ally who helps him come to terms with the night of the fire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

Story Prompt: set shortly after John became a hunter and when he wasn't that good at it and also still full of grief. A hunt goes wrong do to false or little information. The thing gets the jump on John and is about to kill him when Castiel intervenes. Then end up in an argument over Mary's Death and why if Angels were watching over them why hadn't they stopped it. John admits he wishes he was the one who died in the fire and Castiel tells him it was out of his hands. Castiel then tells John that its crucial he teaches his boys to be hunters that it will keep them alive later on. Cas might let something slip about their future that confuses John for many years.

Disclaimer I Own nothing except the plot

November 1984

The brown rabbit peered carefully out of his burrow, nose twitching in the air. Hearing the sound of boots thumping on the forest floor and the howling of something not far away. He shot back down into his burrow, It may have been cowardly but at least he wasn't gonna get eaten today. John pushed himself to run faster zig-zagging on and off the path. Which was slightly pointless since those freaky mutant-dog things that were chasing him weren't even following the path at all. Why couldn't witch's just keep black cats as pets anymore. But No apparently creating dogs that breathed fire and had spikes all over was the newest fad. John splashed through a small creek, gritting his teeth against the icy grip of the water. John scaled the bank and lay waiting for the dogs, he had three bullets left in his gun. There was three dogs that meant he absolutely couldn't miss. Two of the dogs appeared on the creek bank, aiming carefully with military precision John fired two shots rapidly. The dogs dropped instantly as the bullets hit their marks. John heard a rustle in the underbrush behind him that was all the warning he had before the dog was on him. Sharp teeth torn through the flesh on his shoulder. John punched the dog and rolled free, the dog snarled and spat at puff of fire at the hunter. The dog circled in the brush around the hunter searching for weak spots to attack with more advantage. It was near impossible for them to see each other in the inky darkness, the dim glow of the moon was the only light. John had no choice but to wait until the dog came out of the brush. The one bullet left was quite an annoying problem for the former marine. The dog lunged from the bushes barrelling sideways toward John. The hunter fired but the dog moved at the last minute….the bullet missed burying itself in a tree trunk instead. John felt the dog's teeth tear into his skin, he got a kick into the dog's stomach and they rolled around in the dirt. The hunter rolled to the left throwing the dog off his chest he never saw the rock before it was too late. Smacking his head against the rock, John gazed up barely conscious as the dog took advantage of the moment. "So this is how its gonna end" Was John Hazy last thought before he saw the blinding white light. John vaguely saw a man step out of the light and touch the dog causing it to disappear with a flash…..then it all went black.

John guessed it to be around dawn when he woke up since the autumn sunlight was just started to filter through the trees. Shit He thought he'd planned on being back before the boys woke up. "Hello John" a deep voice said next to him. On instinct the former marine shot to his feet whipping a silver knife from his boot ready to fight. "Don't fear me John Winchester, I won't harm you" The dark haired stranger said calmly. John grabbed the stranger's shirt collar hoisting him off the ground,"Who the hell are you" he demanded. The man looked at John his bright blue eyes seemed to pierce through John's soul uncomfortably. "I am Castiel Angel of the Lord" The stranger informed the hunter. John threw back his head and laughed bitterly,"Yeah right and I'm the president of the United States" he said. "I don't understand you look nothing like Ronald Reagan" The dark haired stranger said tilting his head in confusion.

The hunter frowned studying the 'angel' with suspicion the man looked more like a tax accountant that had been caught in a strong wind...judging by the state of his hair.

"I am not a threat John" Castiel repeated,"Or a tax accountant" he added. John tightened his grip on Castiel bringing the knife against the man's throat,"You can read minds" he snarled. The former marine knew now he was dealing with some sort of monster not a human. "Release me now" Castiel growled anger and deadly power flashing in his eyes. John plunged the knife into Castiel's throat and stepped back excepting the creature to fall dead. Castiel boredly pulled the knife out of his vessel's neck, "That wasnt very nice John" he said. "What are you" The hunter demanded. "I am Castiel Angel of the Lord" was the repeated response. "Stop lying" John shouted frustrated. Castiel sighed tiredly and allowed his wings to become visible to the former marine. John stared in shock at the shadowy black wings that sprouted from Castiel's back. Castiel folded up his wings,"do you believe me now John Winchester" he said softly. "I guess so, but why did you save my life?" John asked. Castiel sighed, "because you're sons need you" was the response. "So...are you like my guardian angel then" John asked slowly. Castiel shook his head,"It's complicated". "Bullshit" John replied crossing his arms. "You were born on a Thursday" Castiel offered. John stared blankly back at the Angel. "Didn't you ever pay attention in sunday school" Castiel said exasperated. John opened his mouth to reply but Castiel cut him off,"No more questions" he growled and with that he disappeared.

John stood in the empty clearing blinking his eyes in disbelief at where the Angel had just been standing. Shrugging his shoulders John began the long trek back to where he'd parked the impala.


End file.
